


Condenados

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Gotham pertencia aos condenados.





	Condenados

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457157) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 17 - damned (condenados).

Gotham pertencia aos condenados.

Sempre foi assim.

Não havia lugar naquela cidade para justiça, e não havia lugar para aqueles que tentavam a obter.

Só os condenados podiam sobreviver, os condenados que foram mastigados e cuspidos mas ainda insistiam em sobreviver, ainda insistiam em continuar.

Ninguém poderia ficar sem ser danificado, era só uma questão de aguentar o dano e manter a cabeça erguida.

Não havia lugar para justiça em Gotham, não havia lugar para aqueles que esperavam o que lhes era devido.

Gotham pertencia àqueles que tinham a coragem que pegar o que queriam.

Barbara não estava pronta para isso, não a princípio.

Ela acreditava no que seus pais exigiam dela, e tentou ser boa.

Tentou tanto ser boa.

Mas a crueldade de Gotham ainda a atingiu, como atingia todos que ficassem lá tempo demais.

Gotham era estranha assim, era um lar mas não acolhedora, e exigia um alto preço de quem quisesse ficar.

Barbara tentou ser boa, e por causa disso foi quebrada até que esqueceu quem era, até que tudo o que existia nela era a obsessão por um homem, como se ele pudesse lhe devolver a normalidade que ela queria.

Se não fosse por Tabitha, isso seria tudo o que teria, pelo resto da vida.

Tabitha também era danificada, mas de um jeito diferente. Ela era danificada, mas se recusava a ser afetada por isso. Ela deixava toda a dor e todo o trauma passarem por ela, e só aproveitava a viagem.

Ela tentou ensinar Barbara como fazer isso, e Barbara tentou aprender, mesmo que às vezes fosse difícil não se prender a grandes planos e desejos.

Porque esse era a questão com Gotham, estava sempre se mexendo.

Não tinha porque se fazer planos a longo prazo, não tinha porque tentar conseguir alguma coisa para manter.

O poder fluía pela cidade, e até as famílias tradicionais não puderam o manter para sempre. Gotham não era algo que poderia ser simplemente controlada.

E a coroa de Gotham não era nada se não um sinal para o executor.

E ainda assim Barbara queria poder.

E ainda assim ela queria tomar tudo e manter tudo.

Tabitha sabia que não funcionaria, sabia que nada poderia ser mantido por muito tempo.

Ela tinha visto isso com sua família, do jeito que lutaram tanto para tomar novamente o poder, só para perder tudo de novo.

As coisas nunca eram tão simples em Gotham, planos não tinham utilidade, porque as coisas não funcionavam lá como nos outros lugares.

Tabitha sabia que nenhum plano era perfeito, e nada poderia durar para sempre.

Barbar tinha que seguir aprendendo a lição, não importava quantas vezes se machucava, quantas vezes seus planos fossem destruídos.

Ela tinha que seguir aprendendo a lição.

E Tabitha tentava lembrar ela disso. Tentava não se cansar dos planos constantes de Barbara. Tentava ajudar.

Mesmo que às vezes fosse demais para ela. Mesmo que às vezes se cansasse disso.

E então Barbara tinha que correr atrás dela, se desculpar e reconhecer que Tabitha tinha estado certa o tempo inteiro.

Com mais frequência do que não, Tabitha estava certa.

Mas talvez algum dia Barbara fosse aprender.

Talvez algum dia ela fosse parar de correr atrás de poder e status, parar de procurar por algo para preencher todas as rachaduras na sua alma.

Ela só esperava poder fazer isso antes de perder Tabitha para sempre.


End file.
